


Annoyance

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's thoughts on Rodney McKay. Set during 48 Hours. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

From the moment she meets Colonel Frank Simmons and Doctor Rodney McKay in the Briefing Room, Carter hates McKay off the bat because she can't believe her ears when she hears Simmons say that the Pentagon think that he has become the foremost expert in regards to the Stargate Program.

But that's a load of crap because he's not.

Carter is.

After all, she's the one who got the whole thing off the ground in the first place, having spent two years working on the gate and then five years at the SGC before going out into the field. She also helped set up most of the protocols required. While the Stargate might be full of flaws, Carter's proud of what she's done and she's always eager to learn more be it at the SGC or out in the field.

McKay is everything she hates: he gives off a sheer air of arrogance and he's also someone who believe he's much better than anyone else in his field of work or those at the Stargate Program. He's so sheltered from the real world that he doesn't know what really lies beyond the Stargate.

The countless worlds that Carter and her team have explored, the endless dangers and challenges they've all faced together. Despite his supposed brillance, Carter also knows that McKay's never faced death in his life, been captured or explored any other planets because he is a scientist.

And in Carter's opinion that's something that's never going to change.

Right now, though, she has to put her feelings of resentment and anger at McKay's pure arrogance aside because Teal'c is still trapped in the Stargate and they've got only 48 hours to do it before the Pentagon orders General Hammond to start sending teams through the Stargate again.

Either way, she's not giving up.

She will find a way to save Teal'c with or without McKay's help.

 **Fin**


End file.
